


A Moment Just For Us [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: STB Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bathing/Washing, Candles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony take a moment to relax. They run a warm bath and light some candles, cuddling up together in the warm water.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	A Moment Just For Us [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Steve|Tony|Bucky Bingo** prompt [“Intimacy without Sex” [G1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/634888730441924608/my-stuckony-bingo-card-super-excited)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
